Rubeus Hagrid
(matka) * Graup (przyrodni brat) |bogin = Lord VoldemortLego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 |patronus = |praca = * Gajowy * Nauczyciel ONMS |przynależność = * Gryffindor * Zakon Feniksa * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Rodzina Hagrid |aktor = Robbie Coltrane|Rubeus Hagrid |różdżka = Dąb, 16 cali " (złamana na trzecim roku - naprawiona i trzymana w różowym parasolu) }} Profesor Rubeus Hagrid (ur. 6 grudnia 1928 r.) — gajowy oraz strażnik kluczy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, od 1993 roku prowadzi zajęcia opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i cieszy się wielkim zaufaniem dyrektora szkoły, profesora Dumbledore'a, dla którego wykonuje zadania specjalne, wymagające dochowania tajemnicy. Hagrid jest pokaźnej postury, ma czarne oczy, czarne skręcone włosy i brodę, mówi z charakterystycznym akcentem. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest fascynacja niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami. Pierwszy przyjaciel Harry'ego Pottera. Jest bardzo kiepskim kucharzem. Wiadomo, że był wyrzucony z Hogwartu na trzecim roku niesłusznie oskarżony o otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic. Był pół-olbrzymem. Mieszkał na skraju Zakazanego Lasu w małej chatce. Rolę Hagrida w ekranizacjach wszystkich części gra Robbie Coltrane. W wersji polskiej, w pierwszej części głosu mu użyczył Krzysztof Gosztyła, od drugiej części dubbingował go Marek Obertyn, jednak z powodu jego śmierci od piątej części dubbingiem zajął się Andrzej Blumenfeld. W drugiej części młodego Hagrida zagrał Martin Bayfield. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Hagrid z ojcemRubeus Hagrid urodził się 6 grudnia 1928 roku jako syn czarodzieja Hagrida i olbrzymki Frydwulfy. Rubeus był bardzo duży ze względu na matkę. Dorastał w West Country w Anglii. Po pewnym czasie Frydwulfa wróciła do kolonii olbrzymów, a pan Hagrid został samotnym ojcem. Rubeus w wieku sześciu lat umiał podnieść swojego ojca, ponieważ był półolbrzymem. Hagrid w dorosłym życiu miał bardzo mało wspomnień z czasów dzieciństwa, a w szczególności nie pamiętał matki. Twierdził jednak, że była okropna. Lata w Hogwarcie W 1940 roku ojciec Hagrida był zachwycony słysząc, że jego syn został przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, a Tiara przydzieliła chłopca do domu Godryka Gryffindora. Podczas trzeciego roku Hagrid zdobył niebezpieczną akromantulę, którą nazwał Aragog. Był jego wielkim przyjacielem. W tym samym czasie Tom Marvolo Riddle otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, w której czaiło się straszne zło − bazyliszek. Ogromny wąż spetryfikował kilku mugolaków oraz zabił dziewczynę o imieniu Marta. Szkoła groziła zamknięciem, jednak Riddle dowiedział się o Aragogu i rozpuścil kłamstwo, że Hagrid otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic i jest sprawcą mordu. Dippet uwierzył w te banialuki i wyrzucił Rubeusa z Hogwartu. Późniejszy dyrektor Albus Dumbledore wiedział, że Hagrid jest niewinny i pozwolił mu zamieszkać w Hogwarcie i pracować jako gajowy. Rubeus nabrał do Dumbledore'a wielkiego szacunku, a dyrektor ufał Hagridowi bezgranicznie. Hagrid wypuścił Aragoga do Zakazanego Lasu i sprowadził mu towarzyszkę o imieniu Mosag. Podczas kadencji zaprzyjaźnił się z akromantulami i centaurami, dobrze poznał cały Zakazany Las. Hagrid swoją różdżkę schował w różowym parasolu. Pomógł mu w tym Albus Dumbledore. Zdarzało mu się czarować, ale nie robił tego zbyt często. Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów thumb|Hagrid w Zakonie feniksaJakiś czas po wyrzuceniu z Hogwartu Hagrid dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa. Walczył w pierwszej wojnie czarodziejów. Po zamordowaniu Lily i Jamesa Potterów przez Lorda Voldemorta pożyczył od Syriusza Blacka latający motocykl. Musiał wziąć rocznego Harry'ego Pottera z domu w Dolinie Godryka. Pocieszał Blacka, ponieważ on był bardzo smutny. Następnie wsiadł na motor i poleciał pod dom państwa Dursleyów, gdzie już czekał na niego Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall. Albus położył młodego Pottera na wycieraczce. Spotkanie z Harrym Potterem thumb|left|197px|Hagrid z Harrym na peronie nr. 9 i 3/4Gdy Harry skończył jedenaście lat, pora była na rozpoczęcie nauki w Hogwarcie. Rubeus otrzymał misję, aby odebrać Harry'ego od Dursleyów. W nocy z 30 na 31 lipca przybył do starej rudery na środku morza, gdzie Vernon z rodziną uciekł przed listami z Hogwartu. Hagrid wyważył drzwi, a potem opowiedział młodemu Potterowi wszystko o czarach i o Hogwarcie, ponieważ Harry nie wiedział nawet, że jest czarodziejem. Przy okazji pobytu w ruderze Hagrid dorobił Dudleyowi świński ogon oraz wręczył Harry'emu prezent na urodziny - mały tort urodzinowy z napisem HARRY'EMU W DNIU URODZIN. Następnego dnia w dzień urodzin Harry'ego wziął młodego czarodzieja na zakupy po Ulicy Pokątnej. Harry musiał kupić sobie strój do Hogwartu, wszystkie podręczniki, kociołek, rękawice ze smoczej skóry itd. Hagrid kupił Harry'emu sowę śnieżną, który nazwał ją Hedwiga. Potter dowiedział się również ile ma złota w skrytce oraz był świadkiem transportu Kamienia Filozoficznego z Banku Gringotta do Hogwartu. Rok szkolny 1991/1992 thumb|left|Hagrid w 1992 rokuHarry, Rona i Hermiona zaprzyjaźnili się później z Hagridem. Przychodzili do jego chatki na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Po pewnym czasie Rubeus wygrał smoka Norberta w karty. Okropny stwór wykluł się z jaja, a potem zaczął bardzo szybko rosnąć. Trio musiało improwizować. Smoka wysłali do Charliego − brata Rona, ktory w Rumunii hodował rożne rasy smoków. Jednak Harry i Hermiona wyszli w nocy po ciszy nocnej i zostali złapani, ponieważ wydał ich Draco Malfoy. Niestety okazuje się, że po szkole kręcił się również Neville Longbottom. Troje pierwszoroczniaków zostaje ukaranych 150 punktami karnymi. Jako karę dostają też areszt. Wszyscy czworo musieli iść z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu i szukać rannego jednorożca. Harry spotkał Voldemorta i zobaczył jak pije krew jednorożca oraz poznał centaura Firenza, który mu powiedział, że źle się dzieje w Hogwarcie. 21 grudnia przyniósł do Wielkiej Sali dwanaście świątecznych choinek. Hagrid wkrótce wydał, że Puszek, jego trójgłowy pies i pilnuje bardzo ważnego przedmiotu oraz aby obok niego przejść należy zanucić piosenkę. Trio bez namysłu pobiegło do pokoju wspólnego i nocą wykradło się na trzecie piętro. Harry uchronił przed Voldemortem Kamień Filozoficzny. Pomogli mu przyjaciele. Rok 1992/1993 thumb|Hagrid skazany na AzkabanW tym roku dochodziło do napaści na uczniów w wyniku, których zostali spetryfikowani. Hagrid został zesłany do Azkabanu, ponieważ Ministerstwo Magii myślało, że to on jest sprawcą tego wszystkiego. Rubeus już raz 50 lat temu został o otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic oskarżony i wydalony z Hogwartu. Dumbledore pozwolił zamieszkać Hagridowi na skraju Zakazanego Lasu w chatce i zajmować funkcje gajowego. Hagrid został aresztowany, a napaście nie ustały. Wkrótce za radą Hagrida Ron i Harry poszli do Zakazanego Lasu. Dotarli do wielkiej akromantuli Hagrida - Aragoga, który powiedział im kilka słów o Komnacie Tajemnic: że Hagrid jest niewinny, że grozy z Komnaty boją się nawet pająki. Potem akromantule chciały dwóch przyjaciół pożreć i byliby już martwi, gdyby nie samochód taty Rona - fort anglia, który uratował ich w ostatniej chwili. Trochę czasu później Harry stoczył pamiętną walkę w Komnacie Tajemnic, po której Bazyliszek zostal pokonany, Ginny uratowana, a Hogwart nie groził już zamknięciem. Hagrid wrócił z Azkabanu i przywitany został w Hogwarcie gromkimi owacjami. Rok szkolny 1993/1994 thumb|left|Hagrid w 1993 rokuW 1993 roku Hagrid dostał posadę w Hogwarcie - awansował na nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Uczniowie zniechęcili się do tego przedmiotu już po tym jakie książki kazał im kupić - Potworne Księgi Potworów. ''Książki nie chciały się uspokoić, a żeby były spokojne trzeba było je pogłaskać. Na pierwszej lekcjii trzecioklasistów Rubeus pokazał uczniom hipogryfy. Tylko Harry odważył się dosiąść Hardodzioba. Po udanej probie Harry'ego Malfoy stwierdził, że to musi być strasznie łatwe i rozwścieczył hipogryfa. Następnie stwór zaatakował Dracona, lecz jemu prawie nic się nie stało, jednak zagrał niezły teatrzyk i za pomocą ojca Malfoya Hardodziób został skazany na śmierć. Po wyroku Hagrid prowadził nudne lekcje o gumochłonach i uczniowie całymi godzinami karmili je sałatą. Hardodzioba udało się uratować za pomocą Zmieniacza Czasu Hermiony. Na hipogryfie odleciał Syriusz Black - ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego. Rok szkolny 1994/1995 thumb|250px|Hagrid i Olimpia MaximeW tym roku w Hogwarcie odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Z delegacji z Beauxbatoms przybywa Olimpia Maxime - dyrektorka magicznej akademii. Dzięki, której pokochał marchewki. Była bardzo wysoką postacią - półolbrzymem pierwszym którego Hagrid spotyka oprócz siebie.Oboje przypadli sobie do gustu. Rubeus opiekował się abraksanami Olimpii, zaczął dla niej dbać o wygląd i higienę osobistą. Pokazuje też jej i Harry'emu co będzie w pierwszym zadaniu Turnieju - smoki. Dlatego Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter i Cedrik Diggory (Harry mu o tym powiedział) wiedzieli co czeka ich w pierwszym zadaniu . Wiktor też wiedział co czeka go w pierwszym zadaniu bo Harry widział Karkarowa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu i domyślił się że widział on Hagrida i Olimpię idących do lasu. Hagrid i Olimpia byli też parą na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Tańczyli, bawili się. Po przyjęciu wyszli razem na błonie i Hagrid zaczął wspominać swoje dzieciństwo podczas tych wspomnień wyznał że jest półolbrzymem i spytał się Olimpi kto z jej rodziców był olbrzymem Olimpia zaprzeczyła żeby ktoś z jej rodziny był olbrzymem i powiedziała że ma grube kości po czy odeszła. Niestety rozmowę podsłuchała Rita Skeeter pod postacią żuka i napisała w ''Proroku Codziennym o nauczycielu spokrewnionym z olbrzymem pisząc obrzydliwości na temat dobrodusznego Hagrida. Ten załamany dostawał listy od ludzi którzy bardzo go lubili lecz mimo to próbował skończyć swoją karierę jako profesor. Lecz Albus Dumbledore nawet nie chciał słyszeć o dymisji Hagrida. Rok szkolny 1995/1996 thumb|left|Hagrid po wędrówce z GraupemHagrid i Olimpia Maxime dostali bardzo ważną misję, która polegała na przekonaniu olbrzymów o tym, że Dumbledore jest wielkim czarodziejem i że jemu, a nie Voldemortowi mają ufać. Musieli iść do Rosji do Uralu bowiem tam żyły olbrzymy. Obyło się bez zbędnych trudności. Jedynie na polskiej granicy spotkali zdziczałego trolla. Na początku misja była dosyć prosta, ponieważ wszystko szło według planu. Przywódca klanu olbrzymów tzw. Gurg o imieniu Karkus przyjął dary od Dumbledore'a: nigdy nie gasnącą gałązką i hełm do walki wykonany przez goblinów. Gdy już dwoje półolbrzymow zaczęło się z Gurgiem dogadywać ten został pokonany przez Golgomata i teraz ten był gurgiem. Nie podobało mu się to co mówili Olimpia i Hagrid i dlatego oni musieli uciekać przed nowym przywódcą. Hagrid poznał tam swojego przyrodniego brata - Graupa. Był niski jak na swój gatunek, dlatego Rubeus wziął go do Zakazanego Lasu. Jego transport był bardzo trudny, a Hagrid właśnie dlatego po powrocie był taki poobijany. Chciał cywilizować wielkiego stwora, ale mu się to nie udawało. thumbW tym czasie Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu była Dolores Umbridge - okrutna nauczycielka wysłana przez Ministerstwo Magii. Niestety Hagrid nie przypadł jej do gustu. Po lekcji, na której pokazał uczniom testrale, Umbridge wyciągała nieprawidłowe wnioski i niedługo po tym wydarzeniu został zwolniony przez Dolores. Wcześniej się już tego spodziewał po reakcji Umbridge i pokazał Harry'emu i Hermionie Graupa. Przy wydaleniu Hagrida z Hogwartu Umbridge musiała przysłać z Ministerstwa posiłki. Przy starciu najmocniej ucierpiała McGonagall, która walczyła za stroną Hagrida. Została trafiona czterema zaklęciami Drętwota i musiała iść do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Po odejściu Rubeusa przydał się na coś Graup. On to bowiem był tajną bronią, którą wymyśliła Hermiona. Znalazłszy się w Zakazanym Lesie Dolores obraziła centaury, a te ją porwały. Rok szkolny 1996/1997 thumb|left|Hagrid rozmawia z SlughornemBył to rok bardzo ciężki dla Hagrida. Żaden szóstoroczniak nie kontynuował opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Dlatego Rubeus był obrażony na Rona, Hermioną i Harry'ego, że nawet oni zrezygnowali z jego zajęć. Trio wytłumaczyło, a właściwie pokłamało Hagrida, że to dlatego, ponieważ nie mieli już wolnego czasu na zajęcia. Naiwny Hagrid w to uwierzył. W 1997 roku zmarł największy przyjaciel Hagrida akromantula Aragog. Rozpaczał i nie mógł po tym dojść do siebie. Na pogrzebie bestii uczestniczyło kilka osób: Hagrid, Horacy thumb|Hagrid na pogrzebie Dumbledore'aSlughorn i Harry. Napoczątku nie miał zamiary iść na pogrzeb akromantuli. Jednak łyknął Felix Felicis i to mu podpowiedziało. Rzeczywiście wkrótce Hagrid i Horacy zapili się w trupa, a Harry wydobył z Slughorna wspomnienie. Po tym wydarzeniu inne akromantule już nie przyjmowały tak miło Rubeusa, przeciwnie - chciały go pożreć. Następnie nastała Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną podczas, której Severus Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Hagridowi Thorfinn Rowle podpalił chatkę, ktorą potem on i Harry gasili. Rubeus niósł ciało Albusa Dumbledore'a na jego pogrzebie do grobu, a następnie Hagrid i Olimpia Maxime pocieszali się płacząc. Rok 1997/1998 Bitwa nad Little Whinging thumb|left|Bitwa nad Little WhingingJeszcze w wakacje Hagrid postanowił wziąć udział w akcji przeniesienia Harry'ego z Privet Drive do Nory. Hagrid przyleciał swoim motocyklem, który dał mu Syriusz dawno temu. Z siedmiu Potterów to właśnie Hagrid miał wsiąść na swoją głośną maszynę prawdziwego Harry'ego. Na członków Zakonu Feniksa napadli śmierciożercy. Rozpętała się bitwa, w której brał udział między innymi sam Lord Voldemort oraz Stan Shunpike pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius. W walce zginęła sowa śnieżna Hedwiga ugodzona morderczym zaklęciem. Śmierciożercy zrzucili Hagrida i prawdziwego Harry'ego na posesję rodziny Tonks - matki i ojca Nimfadory. Po wyleczeniu wszystkich ran Harry i Hagrid dotarli do Nory cało i szczęśliwie. Jednak tam wstrząsnęła nimi informacja, że George Weasley stracił ucho i przede wszystkim informacja śmierci Alastora Moody'ego. Następnie Hagrid uczestniczył w siedemnastych urodzinach Harry'ego. Podarował mu woreczek, którego zawartość może sprawdzić tylko właściciel - to co właściciel tam położy inny nie wydostanie. Rubeus był także na ślubie Billa i Fleur i razem z innymi musiał uciekać stamtąd w panice. Ukrywanie się Hagrid ukrythumb|Hagrid niesie ciało Harry'ego Potterawał się, ponieważ wypędzono go z Hogwartu za wspieranie Harry'ego Pottera. Rubeus zamieszkał w jaskini w pobliskich górach. Bitwa o Hogwart W Bitwie o Hogwart Hagrid był obecny przy incydencie w Zakazanym Lesie. Uwierzył w to, że Harry naprawdę umarł. Niósł jego ciało do Hogwartu. Przy tym bardzo płakał. Widząc to centaury włączyły się do walki. Hagrid w bitwie zabił Waldena Macnaina, rzucając go o ścianę. Hagrid był jednym z pierwszych, którzy pogratulowali Harry'emu po wygranej walce z Czarnym Panem. Późniejsze życie Po Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart Hagrid prawdopodobnie kontynuował pracę gajowego, strażnika kluczy i nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami pod kontrolą nowej dyrektorki - Minerwy McGonagall. Żył jeszcze w 2017 roku, w wieku 89 lat i posiadał własną chatkę. W 2017 roku zaprosił syna Harry'ego i Ginny Weasley − Albusa Severusa Pottera na herbatę do swojej chatki. 37−letni Harry przypominał synowi to przed odjazdem Ekspresu-Hogwart we wrześniu tegoż roku. Zwierzęta thumb|left||HagridHagrid pasjonował się trzymaniem bardzo niebezpiecznych stworzeń, które uważał za milusie i piękne. Podczas pracy w Hogwarcie posiadał takie zwierzęta jak: *Puszek − trójgłowy pies strzegący Kamienia Filozoficznego *Norbert (Norberta) − smok rasy norweski smok kolczasty, którego trzymał w chatce. Wygrał go w karty. *Aragog − największy przyjaciel Hagrida od 1942 roku, zmarł w 1997. To on nie pozwalał pożreć Hagrida swojej żonie i młodym. *Hardodziób (Kłębolot) − oswojony hipogryf Hagrida, skazany na śmierć, uratowany, opiekował nim się Syriusz Black. *Sklątki tylnowybuchowe − mutacja, którą sam stworzył Hagrid. Jest to najbardziej nielubiane stworzenie uczniów Hogwartu. *Graup − choć nie można go nazwać zwierzątkiem Hagrida to jednak jest on dowodem na sympatię Hagrida do niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Hagrid chciał ucywilizować Graupa co mu się średnio udawało. *Tenebrus − oswojony testral, który nie podobał się profesor Umbridge. *Kieł − jedyny normalny stwór, pies, którego Hagrid trzymał pod swoim dachem. Był bardzo tchórzliwy. Opis fizyczny thumb|196pxJako półolbrzym - syn olbrzymki i zwykłego czarodzieja Hagrid posiadał przede wszystkim ogromne ciało. Był wielkości dwóch dorosłych ludzi i szerokości pięciu, a na przykład jego kubki mogły by przez zwykłego człowieka wykorzystane być jako wiadro. Hagrid miał też grubą skórę − trudno go było w jakiś sposób powalić. Był bardzo wytrzymały, a zaklęcia takie jak Drętwota były dla niego nie odczuwalne. Miał długą brodę, czarne włosy. Ręce Hagrida były jak pokrywa od kosza na śmieci, a stopy podobnej wielkości. Miał jasną karnację i ciemne oczy, które błyskały jak żuki. Hagrid nosił bardzo duży płaszcz z wieloma kieszeniami, w których lubił trzymać dużo przedmiotów. Czasami znalezienie danej rzeczy było bardzo trudne i zajmowało Hagridowi dużo czasu. Nosił tam naprzykład ciastka dla psów, klucze różnego rodzaju, jedzenie (kanapki, kiełbasy lub nawet torty), brudne chusteczki, czajniki itd. Osobowość i cechy thumb|left|221px Jestem tym kim jestem i wcale się tego nie wstydzę" -Rubeus Hagrid Hagrid był bardzo przyjazny, często ludzie po wyglądzie skreślali go i mówili, że na pewno jest brutalem. Jednak Rubeus wcale taki nie był. Uważał Harry'ego Pottera za najodważniejszego człowieka jakiego kiedykolwiek znał. Był bardzo lojalny w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół i był gotów je bronić, gdyby naszła potrzeba. Jednak mimo swojej przyjacielskości, Hagrid był słaby w dotrzymywaniu tajemnic np. wygadał sekret jak uspokoić Puszka Quirrelowi, Ronowi, Hermionie i Harry'emu. Jednak on sam mówił, że ma strasznie długi język. thumbHagrid otaczał wielką miłością wszelkie stworzenia jakie są niebezpieczne i mogą zadać straszliwy ból. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest nadanie wielkiemu trójgłowemu psu imię Puszek, a także próbowanie ucywilizować swego przyrodniego brata Graupa, nauczyć go mówić, liczyć, może nawet miał w swoich planach naukę czytania. Uważał za słodkie zwięrzątka sklątki tylnowybuchowe, z którymi uczniowie Hogwartu nie chcieli mieć nic do czynienia. Miał lepsze stosunki z centaurami niż inni ludzie, ponieważ wiedział jak się z nimi obchodzić. Uważał się za mamusię Norberta i myślał, że on kocha go tak jak Hagrid jego. Specjalnie ukrywał Aragoga, ponieważ go najbardziej kochał ze wszystkich swoich niebezpiecznych zwierzątek. thumb|left|Hagrid w 1993 rokuHagrid posiadał wielki szacunek do Albusa Dumbledore'a za jego zaufanie do siebie i za to, że pozwolił mu mieszkać w Hogwarcie, gdy go wyrzucono. Dlatego reagował na znieważenie Dumbledore'a bardzo poważnie i wtedy dopiero był groźny. Kiedy Vernon Dursley obraził Albusa mówiąc, że jest starym głupcem Hagrid zagroził mu i nakrzyczał na Dursleya. Kiedy Igor Karkarow splunął pod nogi Albusa Hagrid uniósł go i uderzył nim o drzewo. Hagrid był bardzo wrażliwym, dobrym i troskliwym pólolbrzymem, czego przykładem jest zabranie do siebie Graupa, który według Hagrida nie poradziłby sobie w kolonii olbrzymów. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności *'Magia - 'thumbza pomocą swojego różowego parasola, w którym jak Harry podejrzewał ukryte były szczątki starej różdżki półolbrzyma. Hagrid był zdolnym czarodziejem, umiał używać magii niewerbalnej. Podejrzewa się, że Hagrid umiał wyczarować Patronusa, czyli wyjątkowo trudne zaklęcie. Trzeba również wziąć pod uwagę, że Rubeus w Hogwarcie spędził zaledwie trzy lata na naukę. Potem wyrzucono go ze szkoły. Hagrid nie miał namiaru, ale nie mógł używać magii. Wydalając go ze szkoły Ministerstwo Magii myślało, że Rubeus będzie wiódł życie jak mugol lub charłak. Takim przykładem wykorzystania magii przez Hagrida jest wejście na Ulicę Pokątną, dorobienie Dudleyowi Dursleyowi świńskiego ogona, ugaszenie pożaru chatki w 1997 roku i wiele innych. *'Wytrzymałość - '''Hagrid był odporny na wiele zaklęć typu Drętwota, ponieważ w jego żyłach płynęła czysta krew olbrzymów, a jak wiadomo nie tak łatwo je powalić.thumb|257px|Hagrid z kuszą *'Kusznictwo - Hagrid był doskonalym kusznikiem, była to jego broń, którą zabierał na wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu. Był gotowy wystrzelić strzałę nawet do centaura. *'Siła - '''była u Rubeusa wyjątkowo duża, w wieku sześciu lat Hagrid podnosił swojego ojca, umiał chwycić i rzucić każdym normalnym człowiekiem. Uzasadnieniem tej umiejętności jest oczywiście pokrewieństwo z olbrzymami. *'Rozmiary - Hagrid był wysoki jak dwóch zwykłych ludzi, a szeroki jak pięciu *'''Umiejętności do walki fizycznej - Hagrid był wykwalifikowany w walce fizycznej. Przejawia się to po raz pierwszy w 1996 roku, kiedy Rubeus zostaje zaatakowany przez Dolores Umbridge z kilkoma aurorami. Hagrid wygrał z nimi i uciekł z Hogwartu. W 1998 roku podczas Bitwy o Hogwart zabił siłą Waldena Macnaira. *'Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami' - Hagrid uczył tego przedmiotu, umiał posługiwać się z rozmaitymi mieszkańcami Zakazanego Lasu np. z wielką akromantulą Aragogiem. Oprócz tego posiadał trójgłowego psa Puszka, smoka Norberta, hipogryfa Hardodzioba, testala Tenebrusa, psa Kła i największego przyjaciela Hagrida Graupa. Rubeus lubił opiekować się zwierzętami (najlepiej niebezpiecznymi) i można powiedzieć był w tym dobry np. umiał poskromić sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Relacje Rodzina thumb|Brat Hagrida - GraupHagrid nie miał dużej styczności z rodziną. Z matką w ogóle, z ojcem tylko do dwunastego roku życia, potem Pan Hagrid zmarł. Matka Frydwulfa porzuciła Hagrida. Ojciec wydawał być się opiekuńczym i troskliwym. Bawił się z Hagridem, który w wieku sześciu lat mógł unieść go na kredens. W misji z Olimpia Maxime Hagrid dowiedział się, że matka także nie żyje, a jego bratem przyrodnim jest olbrzym Graup. Był wyjątkowo mały jak na olbrzyma (szesnaście stóp), dlatego zabrał go do Zakazanego Lasu. Wędrówka przez Europę była trudna. Hagrid wrócił do swej chatki posiniaczony, z plastrami i wielkim kawałkiem mięsa na oku. Opiekował się Graupem i chciał go ucywilizować. Harry Potter thumb|left|Hagrid z Harrym na peronie nr. 9 i 3/4Harry i Hagrid utrzymywali zawsze dobre stosunki. Hagrid był dla Harry'ego osobą szczególną, ponieważ to on pierwszy się nim zainteresował, dzięki czemu młody Potter po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się dla kogoś ważny. Przez cały okres pobytu Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, Harry odwiedzał go w jego chatce. Harry był świadkiem wyklucia Norberta, a także uważał, za dziwne, utrzymywać dobre stosunki z tylnowybuchowymi sklątkami. Jedynym momentem sporu między Harrym, a Hagridem, był okres po sumach, gdy Potter nie wybrał jego przedmiotu na owutem. Albus Dumbledore thumb|Albus DumbledoreAlbus Dumbledore bezgranicznie ufał Hagridowi, powieżał mu bardzo ważne zadania np. przeniesienie kamienia filozoficzego czy misję przekonania olbrzymów do stanięcia do walki u boku Dumbledore'a.. Dumbledore już za pierwszym otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic wiedział, że tego nie zrobił Hagrid, lecz Dippet nie wiedząc co zrobić ukarał niewinnego chłopca. Jednak Albus zaprosił Hagrida do Zakonu Feniksa, a także pozwolił mu zamieszkać w Hogwarcie i pracować jako gajowy. Hagrid objął Albusa wyjątkowym szacunkiem, nie pozwolił by ktokolwiek obrażał Dumbledore'a. Uważany był przez niego najlepszym czarodziejem wszech czasów. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Dumbledore przyjaźnił się z Rubeusem Hagridem. Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger byli związani z Hagridem przyjaźnią, ale w mniejszym stopniu. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego Ron głośno mówił, że Hagrid ma fioła na punkcie niebezpiecznych zwierząt, najbardziej przy okazjii Aragoga, który prawie co go nie pożarł. Hermiona była od Rona bardziej opanowana i nie krytykowała tak hobby Hagrida, może dlatego, że Aragoga nigdy nie widziała. Ona przejmowała się głównie historią Hardodzioba i godzinami siedziała w bibliotece i wyszukiwała różnych praw na to, że hipogryfa nie można uśmiercić. Nie powiodło się, Hagrid przegrał sprawę. Zarówno Harry, Ron i Hermiona pocieszali mocno Hagrida. Jednak potem udało się go uratować. Na pewno Ron i Hermiona nie byli jak Harry, to on był największym przyjacielem Hagrida, a to zasługa właśnie Harry'ego, że jego przyjaciele także poznali Hagrida. Olimpia Maxime - On się w niej buja! (...) Jeśli skończy się na tym, że będą mieć dzieci to ustanowią rekord świata (...) - Ron do Harry'ego w 4 tomie. thumb|left|Maxime z HagridemHagrid poznał Olimpię Maxime w czasie gdy w Hogwarcie odbywał się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Oboje byli półolbrzymami, choć Olimpia bardzo się tego wstydziła. Łączyła ich głęboka przyjaźń, możliwe też że miłość. Ich relacje zacieśniły się gdy Olimpia wstąpiła do Zakonu Feniksa, następnie razem z Hagridem została wysłana na misję do olbrzymów. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Jego relacje z różnymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa były bardzo dobre. thumb|Weasleyowie Największym szacunkiem darzył Dumbledore'a. Rodzina Weasley Szczególnie dobre kontakty miał z rodziną Weasley. Hagrid był zapraszany na różne przyjęcia np. ślub Billa i Fleur albo siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego. Ze względu na zamiłowanie magicznymi stworzeniami bardzo lubił Charliego gdy chodził do Hogwartu. Mówił też, że pół życia zajęło mu wyganianie Freda i George'a z Zakazanego Lasu. Profesor McGonagall thumb|Minerwa McGonagallMiał duży szacunek do Minerwy McGonagall - chyba największy zaraz po Dumbledorze. Ona to odwzajemniła - nie chciala dopuścić do zwolnienia go przez Dolores Umbrigde przez co sama została ranna. Po śmierci Dumbledora zaprosiła go na naradę nad o dalszym funkcjonowaniu szkoły, choć nie był opiekunem żadnego domu. Sama McGonagall wówczas powiedziała, że Dumbledore bardzo cenił jego zdanie i ona też. Jest jeszcze wielu członków Zakonu Feniksa, ale ich relacje z Hagridem nie są bliżej znane np. Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. Wiadomo iż Hagrid otaczał ich szacunkiem, ale nie wiadomo nic poza tym. Ciekawostki * Imię Rubeus wywodzi się najprawdopodobniej z łaciny ("rubinus") i oznacza po prostu "czerwony" * Hagridowi w ekranizacji Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny głos podkładał Krzysztof Gosztyła. W ekranizacji II, III i IV części dubbingował go Marek Obertyn, który zmarł. Począwszy od Zakonu Feniksa głosu podkładał mu Andrzej Blumenfeld * Hagrid był między innymi w Polsce i Bialorusi. Wspomina o tym w "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa". en:Rubeus Hagrid de:Rubeus Hagrid es:Rubeus Hagrid fr:Rubeus Hagrid no:Rubeus Gygrid ru:Рубеус Хагрид fi:Rubeus Hagrid nl:Rubeus Hagrid it:Rubeus Hagrid el:Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ ca:Rubeus Hagrid Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Nauczyciele opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Kategoria:Gajowi Hogwartu Kategoria:Rodzina Hagrid Kategoria:Półolbrzymy Kategoria:Brytyjczycy